poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Nightingale
Clara Nightingale (called Laura Nightingale in some episodes) is a popular American musician introduced in the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is played by and based off of singer Laura Marano, who performed the Miraculous music video. In "Frightningale", after André Bourgeois prevents Clara from shooting her music video "Miraculous" in Paris, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Frightningale, a singing, dancing, and rhyming supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Clara is a peach-skinned young woman with waist-length wavy brown hair that is split on both sides and brown eyes. Civilian attire She wears a short-sleeved white shirt with a navy blue trimming on the sleeves and collar and a white miniskirt, both having a pattern of yellow, magenta, cyan, and green triangles. On her right wrist, she has a yellow puffy bracelet, a black bead bracelet, and a wide magenta bracelet with cyan horizontal stripes. Additionally, she has black leggings that fade into dark blue at the bottom and black spool shoes. As Frightningale Frightningale has straight blonde hair tied back into two high ponytails with dark gray, star-shaped hair bands. She has heterochromia as her left eye is cyan and her right eye is magenta. The tips of her hair on her left ponytail and right side bang are red, and the tips on her right ponytail and left side bang are green. Her face is white, and she wears multicolored shades with star-like side edges. She wears a dark gray suit that has a light blue pointed tip over each shoulder. A cyan star with a black outline is printed on her chest, her upper back includes an upward shooting star design, and the rest of her suit is decorated with neon cyan, yellow, and magenta shapes. At her feet, she has pink platform soles and cyan high heels. She also holds a wand with a dark blue swirled handle, a rounded pink bottom tip, a black star at the top, and a white-edged pink circle between the star and the handle. Personality Clara is a very energetic when talking with Alec Cataldi about her new music videos. She is constantly dancing to the tune while talking, and according to Marinette, she's very passionate about her music. Clara is clever; knowing she has to choose among many auditioners, she purposely trips to find someone who would act like Ladybug. As Frightningale, she remains energetic, but is mischievous and cunning, as shown when she almost tricks Cat Noir into not rhyming and becoming a statue. She's also childish, saying that Ladybug and Cat Noir being tied together is cheating and will not be permitted. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Frightningale.png|As Frightningale Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Singers Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Dancing characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Yellow Characters Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Dancers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Redheads Category:Characters who have curly hair Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Allegra Clark Category:Characters voiced by Laura Marano